


Обед втроём

by maily



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Adult Losers Club (IT), F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Билл, Беверли и Стэн живут втроём.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris/Bill Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 7





	Обед втроём

**Author's Note:**

> Тотал!АУ.
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> спасибо [Meloly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly)за вдохновение!

С усталым стоном сгрузив все папки с образцами, пакеты с тканью и сумку с учебниками и выкройками на пол, Беверли скинула босоножки и привалилась к стене в прихожей. Смахнула с взмокшего лба волосы, прошлась ладонью по шее и плечам, разминая. 

На улице было настоящее пекло — кожа ещё горела от солнца, а стена была приятно прохладная. Бев обмахнулась газетой, что лежала на комоде и тут вздрогнула: с кухни послышались шаги. 

Потом закипел чайник, зазвенели чашки — кажется, кто-то пришёл на обед. Бев прищурилась, осмотрелась, заметила ботинки Стэна на коврике и с улыбкой прищёлкнула языком.

К новой квартире Бев пока не привыкла — не было времени толком осмотреться. Главное — она была очень просторной, а по сравнению со всеми, где они жили до этого — просто огромной. В большой гостиной ещё стояли коробки с вещами, в спальне — в которой порядком заведовал Стэн — полки в шкафах пока пустовали. Свою комнатку для шитья Бев даже не успела привести в подходящий вид, потому что на учёбе начались сдачи проектов по дизайну. Какое там — Бев и арендодателя-то не видела, с ним говорили Стэн с Биллом.

Главное, что дом был хорошим — по крайней мере, близко к остановкам и метро, соседи совсем не шумные, а все магазины в шаговой доступности. Бев радовалась, что после трёх месяцев поиска им наконец-то попалось подходящее объявление. 

Она прогулялась по гостиной, заглянула в кабинет Билла и захватила с его рабочего стола пустую чашку из-под кофе и блюдце. 

Возвращаясь обратно снова через гостиную, раздвинула шторы, впуская в комнату яркий солнечный свет. Приближаясь к кухне, Бев на ходу крикнула:

— Я дома!

— Я тоже! — откликнулся Стэн.

Обычно их расписания вечно не совпадали — единственным человеком из них троих, кто имел чёткий распланированный график, был Стэн. Он в одинаковое время уходил на работу, забегал домой на обед, если предпочитал не заходить в кафетерий офиса, и возвращался где-то в половину седьмого. График Билла же был хаотичен. Он то сильно задерживался, то наоборот, приходил пораньше, то мог сутками не выходить из дома вообще или же пропадать сутками в издательстве, а у Бев всё зависело от занятий, проектов и настроения преподавателей, которое менялось с фантастически быстрой скоростью.

Последняя неделя выдалась особенно тяжёлой — переезд, скорая сдача главы у Билла, приближающаяся презентация у Бев... Она вдруг поняла, что дико соскучилась. Так и не выдалось обычного, ленивого и неспешного дня, чтобы побыть всем вместе.

Заглянув на кухню, Бев увидела Стэна — он делал чай со льдом и готовил тосты с джемом. 

— Ты сегодня рано, — сказал он, обернувшись. 

У Бев было чудесное настроение — сегодня её эскиз приняла куратор, и они значительно продвинулись в создании образов для мини-коллекции. Осталось только выступить перед комиссией.

— Как всё прошло? — спросил Стэн.

Вчера он просидел с ней до самой ночи, помогая и советуя, потому что у Бев окончательно поплыли мозги от нагрузки. Билл зашивался с книгой, и его она трогать не решалась — он писал главу до полуночи, а потом, поцеловав их со Стэном перед сном, вырубился в спальне. Поэтому всё самое тяжёлое досталось только Стэну — неподвижно стоять, пока Бев носилась вокруг него с булавками и тканями. 

— Просто офигенно, — Бев убрала блюдце и стакан в мойку, потом обняла Стэна со спины и прижалась носом к его затылку. От него пахло солнцем, летом и ноткой свежего, едва горьковатого одеколона. Забравшись подбородком под воротничок его рабочей рубашки, Бев чмокнула Стэна чуть ниже загривка.

— Я очень за тебя рад, Бевви, — по голосу чувствовалось, что Стэн улыбается. — Осторожнее, у меня тут чай.

Кожа у него на шее покрылась мурашками, и Бев не сдержалась — поцеловала его снова и только потом отстранилась, давая Стэну развернуться.

— А как прошёл твой день? — она перебралась за стол и села на стул, а второй придвинула ближе и сложила на него ноги, которые ныли после новых босоножек из-за непривычно высокого каблука.

— Немного сонно, но в целом неплохо, — Стэн поставил перед ней чашку с кусочком лимона в чае — всё как Бев и любила. 

— Прости за вчерашнюю ночь. А как на работе дела?

— Я всегда тебе помогу, обращайся. На работе ничего нового, опять тонны документов и дедлайны к концу месяца, но у меня всё под контролем.

— Я в тебе и не сомневаюсь, — ухмыльнулась Бев. — Ну и жара стоит. Фу-ух. Кстати, как вы поговорили с мистером... — она нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить имя их арендодателя.

— Мистер Джонсон, — подсказал Стэн.

— Да, точно, как вы поговорили с мистером Джонсоном? Что придумали на этот раз? — спросила она, отпив из чашки. 

Стэн взял свой чай и тарелку с тостами и, поставив всё это на стол, осторожно подхватил Бев за щиколотки, освобождая себе место на стуле. Он присел напротив, сложив ноги Бев себе на колени. Та блаженно потянулась.

— Решили пойти по классике, — ответил он, тоже принявшись за чай.

Бев любовалась — она обожала, когда Стэн выглядел вот так: в застёгнутой почти на все пуговицы светло-голубой рубашке с закатанными рукавами. На его левом запястье блестели серебряные часы — их с Биллом подарок ему на прошлый день рождения. Стэн смахнул непослушные кудри с глаз и взглянул на неё из-за чашки. 

— Что мы с Биллом женатая пара, а ты мой брат? — уточнила она с хитрой улыбкой.

Стэн покачал головой, оставляя чашку обратно.

— Значит, по второй классике? Что это мы с тобой женатая пара, а Билл твой брат?

— Так точно, — он ласково погладил её по ноге.

У них было много любимых выдумок, но чаще всего они использовали эти две байки. Билл даже как-то составил список всего бреда, который они говорили потенциальным арендодателям, новым знакомым или просто людям, которые любили залезть не в своё дело и позадавать неудобные вопросы на работе, тусовках или встречах в компании друзей.

Везде всё повторялось: что в Бангоре, что в Портленде, что тут — в Чикаго. 

— Надеюсь, он не любитель приходить без предупреждения.

— Нет, — Стэн провёл пальцем по белой, ещё не успевшей загореть коже на ногах Бев — сначала по левой, от колена до щиколотки, и потом точно также нежно — по правой. — По крайней мере, он выглядел адекватным, мы с Биллом решили, что с ним можно иметь дело.

— Буду доверять вашему чутью, — согласилась Бев, потянувшись за тостом. 

Два года назад, когда они жили в Бангоре, миссис Бишоп, миловидная пожилая дама, у которой они снимали квартиру на протяжении полугода, как оказалось, частенько заходила к ним, пока никого не было дома. Вскрылось всё внезапно, и приятного было мало: Бев пораньше освободилась с работы, и Билл со Стэном забрали её тогда на машине — они зашли в квартиру и напоролись на миссис Бишоп, которая смотрела телевизор в гостиной и попутно шарилась у них на журнальном столике. Спорим, и в спальне она шарилась тоже, только, конечно, не на их глазах.

Бев поморщилась, вспоминая, сколько грязи наговорила им тогда миссис Бишоп: верещала что-то про извращенцев и позор этого дома. 

— Снова вспомнила про Бангор? — спросил Стэн, легко щипнув её за коленку.

— Само собой получается, — отшутилась Бев, опять расслабившись на стуле. — Теперь ко всем присматриваюсь.

— Нам после этого всегда везло, — пожал он плечами, потом прикусил тост, отпил чаю снова и начал разминать ей ноги: массировал ступни, прошёлся по всем пальчикам и погладил пятки. 

Ладно, Бев не просто соскучилась — она чертовски сильно соскучилась. Хотя они жили вместе и встречались вот уже сколько — Бев нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить — кажется, семь лет. 

Стэн из прошлого был совсем другим — Беверли наблюдала теперь за ним настоящим, сидящим перед ней, и внутри теплело от нежности.

— Что-то я соскучился, — признался он тихо, поднимая на Бев влюблённый взгляд. Она не вытерпела — потянулась к нему навстречу, и они поцеловались. — Только сегодня думал, что после переезда мы так и не провели день все вместе, у Билла скоро сдача третьей главы, а у тебя шитьё.

— Да, но это ненадолго, — Бев ласково погладила его по предплечью.

— Я помню, до середины июля. На вторую часть месяца я уже планирую для нас отпуск, — Стэн обернулся на календарь, который магнитами был прикреплён к холодильнику. — Вон, смотри, с восемнадцатого, что думаешь?

— До этого ещё почти три месяца, — ответила Бев, тоже глядя на даты, — но я не против. Вообще только за, мы никуда не выезжали уже два года. Билл обрадуется!

Стэн кивнул, поправил часы на запястье.

Бев помнила это смутно, теперь уже только отрывками, но когда-то Стэн не мог даже и подумать о том, чтобы выйти втроём на улицу вместе или сорваться и уехать с ними в колледж — когда ещё они жили в Дерри.

Стэн метался и очень долго сомневался, и Бев его понимала. Когда все привычные представления о семье и отношениях рушатся на глазах, выстраиваясь во что-то дикое и новое, как тут не растеряться. Бев хорошо запомнила несколько моментов: когда Билл признался ей, что влюбился в Стэна — они торчали у него дома и готовились к итоговым сочинениям; когда она сама посмотрела на Стэна не как на друга — после признания Билла, когда они всей компанией сидели на ланче в школе, и Стэн отдал ей стакан своего виноградного сока — вот так просто; когда Стэн поцеловал их по очереди одним июльским вечером после экзаменов — они остановились на мосту поцелуев, катя рядом велосипеды; вокруг пахло лесом, водой и дикими цветами, что росли по склону вниз. Стэн тогда залился густым румянцем, впрочем, как и все они — и между ними после поцелуев повисло долгое смущённое молчание. Но ни капли не пугающее. 

С тех самых пор прошло семь лет — и вот где они были сейчас, жили втроём в Чикаго, прошедшие через уйму трудностей: отчисления из колледжей, новые экзамены, бесконечные сессии, увольнения с работы и поиски новой. Месяцы безденежья, когда приходилось кантоваться по друзьям — спасибо Ричи и Эдди, которые приютили их когда-то аж на полгода; месяцы неопределённости, когда они уставали от тайн, от осуждения людей, от ощущения, что мир никогда не примет их такими, какие они есть.

Но сейчас всё было позади.

Бев вдохнула полной грудью, ощущая себя бесконечно счастливой, пока смотрела на Стэна. Для полного кайфа рядом не хватало только Билла. 

— Ты чего? — спросил Стэн задумчиво.

Бев выдохнула:

— Просто очень приятно.

— Ммм? — протянул он, посильнее сжав её ноги в ладонях. — Болят?

— Немного.

— Зачем ты носишь такие чертовски высокие каблуки? — пробормотал он, продолжая поглаживать и массировать, выводить кончиками пальцев узоры на коже. Бев охнула, когда Стэн надавил на ступню и сильно провёл по ней большим пальцем, как следует разминая. — Хотя мне, конечно, очень нравится, — добавил он низким голосом, — но береги себя.

— Пустяки, — прерывисто дыша, отмахнулась Бев, не отрывая глаз от рук Стэна: тот ловко гладил пальчики на ногах. Бев едва не стонала. — Ох, только не останавливайся.

Тепло разлилось по всем ногам, дошло до бёдер, и Бев почувствовала, как внизу живота потяжелело. Она вздрогнула, словив волну и настроение,и посмотрела на Стэна вязким взглядом. 

— И не подумаю, — согласился он и вдруг поцеловал её в коленку. — Хочешь ещё тост? — спросил полушёпотом и снова склонился над её коленями. Прижался губами к коже — горячо и мокро. 

Он целовал её ноги: поцелуй за поцелуем поднимался вверх, выше коленей, к бёдрам и спускался к щиколоткам — неторопливо, со всей заботой, от которой дыхание перехватывало. 

— Н-нет. Хочу кое-что другое, — выпалила она. И с замиранием сердца сосредоточилась на его влажном тёплом дыхании на своём теле. Стэн продолжал нежно водить ладонями по её ногам, забирался пальцами под подол летнего тонкого платья, дразня. Бев выдохнула. Стэн тёмными глазами взглянул на неё из-под чёлки.

Время остановилось — несколько секунд, страшно горячих, — и он плавно, не создавая лишнего шума, приподнялся и оттолкнул стул назад, а сам опустился на колени, заботливо поддерживая ноги Бев.

— Хорошо, у меня есть кое-что другое, — согласился Стэн.

Она шумно выдохнула.

Ступни встретились с прохладным кафелем, Бев дёрнулась.

Стэн подполз ближе. Деловито и не спеша задрал её платье, провёл руками под коленями и снова огладил икры, потом потянул Бев на себя. Пришлось съехать со стула к самому краю сидения. Бев почти не дышала — только завороженно и дрожа наблюдала за тем, что делает Стэн. Он лизнул внутреннюю сторону её бедра, коротко взглянув на Бев снизу вверх. Чуть прикусил и сразу же зализал кожу — и Бев прошибло волной возбуждения: низ живота поджался, сердце бешено забилось в груди. Она наклонилась ему навстречу, обхватила лицо Стэна ладонями, и поцеловала — сразу с языком, вылизывая и покусывая его губы, мягкие и манящие. Стэн пылко ответил на её напор, подстраиваясь под их общий ритм.

Снова стало жарко — тело плавилось от ласк. Бев в нетерпении заёрзала на стуле, стараясь прижаться к Стэну ближе. Она скользнула ногой по его бедру, прошлась ладонью по плечам и лопаткам, взлохматила кудри и резко охнула, когда Стэн сдвинул её трусики в сторону и накрыл пальцами влажные складки. Он двинулся вперёд, нащупал и погладил клитор. Бев охнула, чувствуя, какая она мокрая, и как легко Стэн скользит пальцем прямо у неё между бёдер — под бельём, в жаркой тесноте. Ногой она ощущала его вставший член в штанах — и специально надавила стопой сильнее, заставив Стэна резко выдохнуть и зашипеть.

Он не любил быть шумным — зато Билл с Бев всегда стонали в голос, — и потому Бев кайфовала от его сбитого дыхания и выдохов, которые говорили так много. Стэн замер, тяжело опустив руку на щиколотку Бев, направил, чтобы её нога прижалась теснее к его паху, и прикрыл глаза, когда Бев послушно выполнила немую просьбу — проехалась пяткой, задела пальчиками и накрыла стопой член через штаны, отчётливо чувствуя его твёрдость.

— Сколько у тебя времени? — прошептала она, сбиваясь практически на каждом слове, потому что Стэн продолжил гладить её: водил пальцем, дразнил вход и задевал клитор.

Кожа над губой у него покрылась испариной, глаза жадно блестели, Бев закусила губу, и Стэн как раз посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Около часа, — ответил он, а потом резко задрал на Бев платье, спустил с неё трусики — пришлось удержаться за спинку стула, чтобы не упасть — и, раздвинув её ноги, прижался лицом к низу живота.

Стон разлетелся по кухне: Бев запрокинула голову назад, от наслаждения прикрыв глаза. Стэн провёл языком по её животу, подул на мокрую дорожку, поцеловал лобок, опалил дыханием до чёртиков нежную и чувствительную кожу — и наконец-то накрыл промежность губами. Лизнул, всосал клитор и снова прижался всем ртом, медленно двигая языком, отчего горячие приятные волны поднимались в теле одна за другой.

Бев до побелевших костяшек вцепилась в спинку стула. 

— Боже...

И Стэн вжался лицом ещё сильнее, продолжая изучать её языком, прихватывать губами, отбивать чёткий быстрый ритм, от которого внутри что-то напрягалось и вытягивалось, как струна.

Стэн знал её слишком хорошо — знал, какой надо держать темп, как лизать и покусывать, если нужно. Боясь слишком рано кончить, Бев попыталась отстраниться, но Стэн поддался не сразу — только замедлил темп.

Бев заметалась на стуле — выгнула спину. Её рот был приоткрыт, а на лбу выступил пот — она тихонько стонала, не прерываясь. Стэн подключил пальцы — осторожно, не убирая языка от клитора, ввёл один, и Бев непроизвольно сжала бёдра, чтобы лучше чувствовать его внутри. Она запустила руку Стэну в кудри, направила, и он добавил второй палец — и принялся мерно двигать вместе с языком.

— Боже... Ох-х-х, — Бев прикусила губу. — Стэн, ах... Подожди, подожди! — Она дёрнулась, отпрянув, и Стэн остановился. Отвёл голову в сторону — губы у него были припухшие и мокрые, на подбородке — следы слюны и смазки.

И взгляд — этот взгляд, от которого Бев была без ума: полный обожания и совсем поплывший от желания. Стэн часто дышал, его грудь судорожно поднималась и опускалась. Его пальцы были внутри неё — Бев чувствовала приятную наполненность. Она пошевелилась на стуле, и Стэн легко дёрнул ими, имитируя короткую фрикцию, отчего Бев снова простонала.

Пришла мысль предложить ему перебраться на диван в гостиной или... плевать на удобства — соскочить на пол и прижать Стэна к себе, расстегнуть поскорее ремень на его штанах и...

Мимолётную тишину прервал скрежет из прихожей — щёлкнул замок на входной двери, повернулся ключ в замочной скважине. Дверь с едва слышным скрипом распахнулась, потом — шаги, хлопок — звякнули ключи, их бросили на комод.

Они застыли и переглянулись горящими глазами.

Билл.

Бев облизнулась, Стэн улыбнулся, глядя на неё, и снова задвигал пальцами. Она шире расставила ноги.

Её бросило в жар по новой: Стэн вылизывал её бедра — целовал и вёл языком вдоль, до коленей, продолжая медленно и сладко трахать её пальцами. Бев слышала пошлый и мокрый чавкающий звук от каждого его движения, и сердце билось ещё быстрее и ещё громче — так, что в ушах зазвенело.

Отдалённо слышались шаги из коридора.

— Я дома! — крикнул Билл, проходя в ванную.

Зашумела вода. Бев старалась внимательно прислушиваться и сама не замечала, как широко улыбается, до боли в щеках, и одновременно тихонечко стонет. Стэн весело поглядывал на неё.

Оба ждали, когда же Билл доберётся до них.

— Я сегодня освоб... — начал говорить тот и тут же осёкся, остановившись на пороге кухни: его глаза сначала распахнулись в изумлении, рот смешно застыл, чуть приоткрытый, а потом Билл сложил губы в удивлённую «О». 

— Ты как раз вовремя, — отвлёкшись от Бев, сказал Стэн ужасно серьёзным голосом, и Бев рассмеялась, не выдержав, и охнула, потому что Стэн задвигал рукой быстрее. 

— Вот как? — уточнил Билл, изогнув бровь.

Он медленно опустил глаза: посмотрел на Стэна, прикусил губу, долго и жадно разглядывал Бев, и когда они наконец встретились взглядами — тяжело сглотнул. Бев видела, как дёрнулся кадык у него на шее.

Билл привалился к дверному косяку. И принялся закатывать рукава белой рубашки.

— Д-да, — запыхавшись, ответила Бев, — очень вовремя.

Билл подмигнул ей. И потом вдруг хриплым голосом произнёс:

— Ну что ж. Продолжайте.

И низ живота свело от возбуждения — так горячо это звучало. Билл склонил голову набок, испытующе смотря на них со Стэном, и они... продолжили.

Стэн только-только успел снова лизнуть её, поцеловать складку бедра, пройтись пальцами по икрам и ступням, как Бев нагло отодвинула его от себя: легонько пихнула Стэна пяткой в грудь, задрав ногу. 

Пальцы — мокрые и липкие — выскользнули из неё, и Бев сдержалась от разочарованного вздоха — всё самое вкусное и интересное было ещё впереди. Стэн схватился за её щиколотку, поднёс ногу к своему лицу и поцеловал пальчики — один за другим, игриво, флиртующе и щекотно. Бев снова дёрнула ногой, и Стэн сдался, отпустив её. 

Билл внимательно наблюдал за ними — серьёзный, он шумно дышал и следил за каждым их движением. Бев рывком поднялась на ноги и за руку потянула Стэна за собой. 

Предусмотрительно отодвинув на столе чашки и тарелку с тостами, Стэн усадил Бев на край и прижался к ней всем телом. Они целовались, обнявшись, шаря руками по телам друг друга — пальцы сталкивались, сплетались и размыкались вновь. Беверли сцепила ноги у него на талии, чтобы быть ещё ближе. 

— И долго тебя ждать? — задушенно спросил Стэн, обернувшись к Биллу.

— Я наслаждаюсь видом, — ответил тот, продолжая стоять на месте и лишь смотреть. 

Бев застонала, когда Стэн поцеловал и прикусил её сосок через ткань почти сползшего с плеч платья.

— Ну же... — нетерпеливо попросила она, схватившись за ремень в штанах Стэна, и подняла глаза на Билла — казалось, они смотрели друг на друга невероятно долго.

Так долго, что Стэн успел помочь ей сам — расстегнул ремень, вынул пуговку из петельки, потянул язычок молнии на штанах. Беверли суматошно сбила их вниз вместе с бельём и накрыла ладонями его ягодицы — вжимая в себя и чувствуя его разгоряченную кожу, твёрдый член, задевший бедро; потом провела пальцами по его взмокшей от пота пояснице, прошлась ноготками по спине, куда смогла дотянуться под рубашкой.

— Я помогу, — произнёс Билл вдруг совсем близко, и Беверли даже задержала дыхание от волны нового жара: Билл стоял позади Стэна и смотрел ей в глаза — пристально, с этим дьявольским огоньком, который просыпался в нём временами, и умереть, как он был прекрасен. 

Руки Билла обвили Стэна за грудь, пальцы занялись пуговицами — одну за другой они расстёгивали его рубашку, и Бев приникала губами к открывшимся участкам: она целовала его шею, языком цепляла соски, прижималась губами, чувствуя, как бешено бьётся его сердце. 

У Стэна вырвался шумный и протяжный вздох, Бев подняла голову и застыла: Билл языком прошёлся по уху Стэна, властно держа его за шею. Стэн запрокинул голову, и Билл страстно поцеловал его — Бев видела движения языков и как губы боролись и прихватывали друг друга. 

Не медля, она облизнула ладонь и обхватила член Стэна, сразу же двинув кулаком по стволу — вверх-вниз, туго сжимая и пряча в ладони блестящую от выступившей смазки головку и показывая ее снова. Стэн задрожал. Билл протянул к Бев руку — пальцы подрагивали. Он погладил Бев по бедру, скользнул к промежности и ласково огладил складки, а потом присоединился к её ладони — накрыл сжатый кулак Бев сверху, и они вдвоём прибавили скорости, заставляя Стэна заметаться между ними.

Зажатый посередине, он прикрыл глаза и кусал губы до красноты; рваный алый румянец расползся по его щекам, кудри прилипли ко лбу, он был невероятно красив.

Беверли отвела подол платья в сторону, потянула обоих на себя, схватившись за локоть Билла, и он помог направить член Стэна внутрь. Она охнула. Стэн застыл, распахнул глаза — совершенно пьяный от ласк — и уверенно двинул бёдрами, врываясь в её тесноту.

— Боже, — прошептал Билл, следя за ними. Он держал Бев за щиколотку, стол пошатывался, потому что Стэн сбивался — его толчки были смазанными. Билл зацеловывал его шею сзади, гладил по спине и лопаткам, а Бев увлечённо вылизывала его рот, обнимая. 

Внутри всё горело огнем — на грани удовольствия, когда оргазм был близок, и тело накрывало волнами жгучего удовольствия снова и снова. Бев вздрагивала и стонала от каждой фрикции, от ласк, касаний пальцев; близости было так много, и это было так сладко, так хорошо.

Стэн замедлился, Бев смотрела на него из-под ресниц: его брови были нахмурены, напряжена каждая мышца тела. Стэн быстро облизнул свои пальцы и прикоснулся к ней: осторожно прощупал мокрые от смазки складки, обвёл клитор подушечкой пальца. Бев задрожала. 

Стэн вернулся в прошлый быстрый ритм — Бев не могла думать связно, от каждого движения внутри и снаружи она плавилась. Билл гладил её по ногам, ей безумно хотелось поцеловать и его тоже, но было не дотянуться — она цеплялась за Стэна, погружённая в их близость. 

Её выбило из реальности резкой острой вспышкой: Бев крупно вздрогнула, обжигающее тепло разлилось внизу живота, грудь будто сдавило изнутри, она громко застонала, запрокинув голову и вцепившись в руку Билла, оставив на ней следы от ногтей. Стэн простонал следом: приглушённо, совсем коротко; он резко отпрянул, член выскользнул из Бев, и Стэн сжал его в ладони, кончая — сперма выстрелила ему на пальцы, на живот Бев. Стэн подался вперёд и ткнулся лицом ей шею, блаженно выдыхая, и тут Билл потянул его на себя — и Стэн послушно лёг назад, упал затылком ему на плечо. Бев смотрела, как заворожённая. 

Лицо у Стэна было красное, волосы налипли на нахмуренный, мокрый от пота лоб, глаза закрыты, а рот — приоткрыт. Стэн жадно хватал им воздух, продолжая мелко трястись. Билл провёл языком ему по шее — и Беверли будто завелась по новой. 

С ума сойти, как это было красиво и горячо. Она прикусила губу, наблюдая, как Билл всасывает в рот мочку уха, целует шею Стэна, прижимаясь к нему сзади, и трётся об него пахом, отчего Стэн вздрагивает и снова раскрывает рот в беззвучном стоне.

— Почти одновременно, — прошептал Стэн довольно, постепенно приходя в себя. Билл за его спиной засмеялся.

— Иди ко мне, — произнёс он, наклоняясь к Бев. Стэн сдвинулся немного в сторону, и Бев с довольным стоном прижалась к губам Билла в нежном поцелуе.

От него пахло сексом, потом, одеколоном и Стэном — а сейчас будет пахнуть и ею. Она обхватила Билла за затылок, не отпуская, только углубляя поцелуй, чувствуя себя до одури сытой. 

— Надеюсь, стол это выдержит, — задумчиво сказал Стэн. Билл вновь рассмеялся, и смех вибрацией разнёсся по губам Бев.

— Ты следующий, — игриво прошептала она ему в рот. Стэн развернул Билла и толкнул к столу: тот вжался поясницей в его край прямо между разведённых ног Бев, она тут же обняла Билла сзади, прижимая к себе. — Мы соскучились.

Стэн опустился на колени.

Снова.

И Бев смотрела на него сверху вниз из-за плеча Билла.

— Я тоже, — ответил Билл сдавленно. Стэн шустро разделался с его ширинкой и штанами, выпустил член из боксеров и, помогая себе рукой, прошёлся языком по головке. Сдвинул крайнюю плоть, облизнулся, сосредоточенно ведя языком по тёмно-красной коже, под которой отчётливо проступали вены. И Беверли чуть не задохнулась от наслаждения — от одного только вида.

Она расстегнула несколько пуговиц на рубашке Билла и чуть царапнула грудь и его соски, Билл выдохнул.

Стэн взял его член в рот наполовину, и Билл застонал, а Беверли вжалась ртом в его шею и оттянула рубашку дальше — чтобы поласкать языком плечо, покрыть поцелуями, игриво и легко укусить, добавить Биллу острых ощущений — иногда он любил вплести в секс немного боли, и Беверли нравилось играть.

— Посмотри на него, — прошептала она. Билл открыл глаза, снова глядя на Стэна: член ходил у того между губ — слюна и смазка текли по подбородку. Стэн не брал много — лишь наполовину, и рукой продолжал придерживаться жёсткого отточенного ритма.

Билл запустил руку в его кудри, немного потянул.

— Ещ-щё немного, Стэн, — проскулил он, толкаясь в его рот, и Беверли задержала дыхание, ощущая, как Билл напряжён. Она гладила его тело, вела ладонью по животу, Билл целовался с ней, срываясь в шумные выдохи и стоны, и вдруг — всё прекратилось, Билл громко прорычал в поцелуй и дёрнулся, кончая. Стол едва слышно треснул.

В кухне с оглушительным звоном разбилась чашка — она упала от последнего толчка, разлетелась на осколки с другой стороны стола, и Билл зажмурился, содрогаясь в оргазме. Стэн принял всё, потом утёр рот ладонью, упёрся лбом в бедро Билла, и они застыли все втроём в глухой тишине — дыша загнанно и жадно, размякшие после оргазмов, уставшие, потные и счастливые.

— Кажется, это была моя чашка? — спросила Беверли, первой прервав молчание. 

Билл помог Стэну подняться, заключил его в крепкие объятия, и они поцеловались.

— Ничего, мы купим тебе новую, — улыбнулся Стэн, посмотрев на Бев из-за плеча Билла, и она чмокнула его в кончик носа. 

— Я вас так люблю, — сонно пробормотал Билл, не шевелясь, продолжая стоять в тёплом коконе из обнимашек. — Кстати, у нас есть что-нибудь на обед?

— У нас есть тосты, — ответил Стэн куда-то ему в шею. — И я тоже люблю вас.

Бев оглянулась на стол и заметила тарелку, опасно стоявшую на самом краю. Стэн зашевелился, меняя позу, Билл немного подвинулся — и стол снова хрустнул, тарелка звонко свалилась на пол. Все трое поморщились, Билл обернулся на шум, и Бев прыснула от смеха:

— И я люблю вас, — сказала она весело. — Но тостов у нас больше нет.

Стэн вымученно простонал, пряча лицо за плечом Билла, и тот потрепал его по макушке. Беверли засмеялась в голос.


End file.
